


blue tissues and feelings

by kokocrush



Series: NCT in Hogwarts [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Confession gone wrong, Jealous!Johnny, M/M, Mutual Pining, could be ooc but honestly anything is ooc if u get carried away, implied!jaeyong, past!2tae, so much cursing, t for cursing, taeil is a soft bub and taeyong is his protective bestfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokocrush/pseuds/kokocrush
Summary: "Pass this to him after I am done. Can you?" Taeil begged."You know he hates me." Taeyong whined, finding the favour ridiculous."Please?"Taeil confesses with the help of his best friend Taeyong, but it goes all wrong.





	blue tissues and feelings

Taeil lifted his ink-dipped quilt, raising it right above an empty, vast parchment - only to put it down once again in frustration. 

He has been spending the last hour sitting in the quiet corner of the library, wrecking his brain to find the perfect words to describe his feelings for a certain Gryffindor, namely Seo Youngho, or more well-known as Johnny, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Since they're in their seventh and final year, Taeil felt that he should come clean with his feelings towards the latter and confess right away before they graduate. Easier said than done however, as the parchment in front of him still remains blank, his attempt clearly unsuccessful.

"I... 'am in love with you'? No, that sounds too..." Taeil mumbled to himself, tracing out alphabets in mid-air to visualise how he should write it down, subsequently making faces at the cliché, cringeworthy yet movie-esque confessions he had thought of.

"Just go with 'I like you', Taeil. Not too rash or... too forceful. Best to go straight to the point, and not scare him? In the process?"

Taeil's ears perked up at the suggestion and a playful smile formed on his face. "That's not bad coming from you, Taeyongie."

The silver-haired boy grinned cheekily at the praise. "You should really use it though. Youngho, right? The parchment's even scented, wow. I've never received this kind of treatment from you, he must be lucky eh?"

Taeil giggled shyly and decided to go ahead with what his best friend had suggested. The Slytherin's teasing was left at the back of his head as he tries to return to what was before him - the vast yet empty parchment.

 

 

He still vividly remembers how they had first met. It was their fifth year, when he was crying all by himself in the abandoned female bathroom, locked up in a stall after he had fought with Taeyong - their relationship was falling apart and he was the root of it. 

He was then interrupted by a knock on the door of the stall he was cooped up in, only to be welcomed by a stranger Gryffindor, asking if he was alright. The taller even transfigured him some tissues, and even patted his head to comfort him and it definitely made him feel better. That was the moment Taeil felt his heart flutter after a long time and he couldn’t help but fall asleep back in the Ravenclaw common room while thinking of strongly arched brows and hands so big yet gentle.

 

Taeyong took a seat across the brunnete silently, watching his best friend carefully dipping his quilt in ink, eyes focused on the now inked parchment. "Is he going to take it well though?" The boy in front of him froze at that.

"Taeyong..." 

Truthfully, Taeil didn't mind rejection. In fact, he was expecting anything but Johnny actually liking him back. Johnny might have even forgotten about what happened two years ago, about their encounter, but he wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. He just wanted to put out his feelings there for the taller to see and realise... for him to just... know that he, Moon Taeil, exists. Youngho didn't have to love him back, Taeil was content enough if the boy just acknowledged his feelings. He had spent 2 years of longing, staring at Johnny smiling and laughing from the Gryffindor table, that even a word from the latter directed to him would be a blessing.

Taeyong continued. "I don't want you hurt. Not after me. And he doesn't even know you probably, and if he rejects you outright, I don't want you crying silently all by yourself, beat up yourself over not confessing earlier or stuff like that."

Ah, he never told Taeyong about the bathroom incident. "Yeah, I know. Trust me, Yong. I know what I am doing. Besides, if shit goes down and I take it very badly..." Taeil looked up from his parchment, meeting the eyes of his ex-lover, but still his best friend, "... you'll be there to catch me when I fall. With Jaehyunnie, Yuta, Hansol, and Doyoungie, right?" 

Taeyong only looked away so the boy didn't see his eyes turning glossy. Sensing that Taeyong was still not fully convinced, Taeil reached out for the strand of hair hanging on its own before the Slytherin’s face. "I'll find you first thing as soon as I am done, okay?"

With that promise, Taeyong nodded hesitantly. Taeil deserved all the love he could get, and he was going to make sure Youngho knows how lucky he is.

"Uhm, Taeyong? After I am done with this, will you do me a favour?"

 

 

 

"For you."

Youngho's eyes narrowed onto the well-wrapped parchment handed by the silver-haired boy. "What's this?"

 

 

"Pass this to him after I am done. Can you?" Taeil begged.

"You know he hates me." Taeyong whined, finding the favour ridiculous.

"Please?"

 

 

Taeyong ignored the muggleborn. "Read it after class. Alone. Not with Ten around, not with anyone around. The writer really, really gathered all his courage to write this out for you. I hope..." 

Taeyong placed a hand onto the taller's shoulders, "... you think it through, what's written on there, okay?"

 

 

Transfiguration ended soon enough but Youngho couldn't focus at all with the parchment on top of his lap screaming out for him to open. It was very rare for the Slytherin to come up to him, or even talk to him, being from rival Quidditch teams and all, so to say he was intrigued was an understatement. He was downright bothered.

If the parchment was meant for him alone to read, he should move somewhere no one could barge into him reading. And he knew exactly where. 

The abandoned bathroom was always empty, the only place he would frequent for a breather from the hectic Gryffindor common room or quidditch grounds. Why exactly no one goes there, he doesn't actually know. Maybe it was slightly creepy, the fact that Salazar Slytherin kept a snake under there but honestly, which part of Hogwarts isn't creepy at all? But it was only that one time he caught another boy in here, and that boy was the very reason he kept coming back.

Stealthily locking himself up in a stall, Youngho took out the parchment hidden beneath his robes and unwrapped the outer layer. He halted his movements in suspicion. Is this a trap? Could the parchment be... cursed? Would he die if he touched the writings? 

Then it hit him. Of course it was.

Youngho was enraged and confused. Did Taeyong expect him to fall for his tricks? The situation was one to laugh at. What might this parchment contain that the Slytherin had given him to read alone, and not with anyone else? Why else? It had to be cursed. Taeyong must have wanted him to be absent for the upcoming match. 

What a cunning snake, Youngho was disgusted. 

He put the parchment back into its wrapping, crushing the parchment and dumping it into the toilet bowl underneath him. He reached out to flush it down, only to find out that the mechanism wasn't working at all. What kind of magic school doesn't even have working cubicles? Youngho groaned as he slammed the lid close and left the stall. Fucking Lee Taeyong and his sly Slytherin tricks. He was going to waltz into the match tomorrow and give Taeyong the shock of his life. Gryffindor's going to win, he's going to make sure of it.

 

 

 

 

Taeil pretends he didn't cry over the crushed parchment shoved into the toilet bowl he found that evening. Taeyong asks if he was alright, concerned about the unusually solemn boy. The Ravenclaw simply forced-fully flashed a hearty smile, and maybe he could even brainwash himself into thinking that he was actually really fine. That Youngho didn't exist and he was happy, that they were strangers.

And Youngho pretends not to be bothered by the strange behaviour of Moon Taeil, the boy he fell for two years ago, or Lee Taeyong's arms wrapped around the Ravenclaw's shoulders, as he watches from the Gryffindor table. 

 

 

 

 

"Has Youngho replied to your parchment? I gave it to him in Transfiguration, but it doesn't seem like he'd read it? I don't know, did he come to you?" Taeyong questioned one day. It was a free period due to the fact that their Charms professor had called in sick, and with no other teacher available, they were given the opportunity to self-study in the Great Hall. Taeyong thanked god for this opportunity, Taeil had been evidently avoiding him for god knows what reason.

Taeil seemed startled by the sudden question but shrugged. "Maybe his ignorance is his way to tell me he isn't interested. And you know I respect that Yong." The said boy only groaned at his best friend's words.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

Taeil tensed, of course the pureblood could see right through him. But what should he tell him? Knowing Taeyong, he'd confront Youngho about it and the whole situation was only going to get ugly. "The other day, on the same day you said you handed the parchment to Youngho... I - "

Taeyong nodded for him to continue.

Should I? Taeil thought out loud.

Shouldn't.

"He just came up to me to apologise. That he didn't feel the same way, but he was grateful. He was really nice about it." Lies. Taeyong watched the boy before him with an unreadable expression. It was as if he was angry, but he couldn't be, as the rejection had been... simply put - polite. But he knew what Taeil just said were lies. 

But he also knew the last thing the older needed was him bugging him all day about Youngho.

"Okay." Taeyong gave in.

Taeil's ear perked up, slightly surprised that his best friend wasn't being pushy about it. "Okay? Oh, okay."

The silver-haired boy shifted to give him a side hug. Taeil felt the urge to lean in, just give up and tell the truth, but it was far too late. Youngho deserved to be happy and if he was happy enough to not have welcomed Taeil into his life, he could work with that perfectly fine.

Meanwhile, Taeyong was confused.

 

 

 

 

"Surprise, surprise. I am alive Lee Taeyong." 

"Uhm, sure. I can see that Youngho." Taeyong answered, anger bubbling in his chest at the sight of the Gryffindor.

Youngho stopped his broom right in front of Taeyong, smirking at him. "Well aren't you full of surprises? Must be hard acting like nothing's wrong even after your plan failed." Youngho's smile was smug and Taeyong wondered why the hell Taeil even liked this scumbag in the first place. What plan was he even talking about? Had he even read Taeil's message?

"Have you - " Taeyong started, only to he interrupted by a boisterous laugh, and was that a hint of mock? from Youngho himself. "Consider yourself lucky I am not reporting you Lee Taeyong. I want to win this match, with you in it."

Taeyong was about retaliate, only to be called back by his captain. Why was Youngho acting so fucking cocky and what the fuck is he even talking about?

 

 

Gryffindor ended up winning to Youngho's sheer joy. During the celebration, Taeyong pulled him away from the crowd and into a quiet corridor away from any peering ears.

"Youngho, answer me. Did you even open the parchment that I gave you?" Taeyong seriously asked.

"Well seeing that I am right here in front of your eyes, in one piece, I obviously didn't? Did you really think I was that stupid?"

"You didn't?!”

Before Youngho could even reply, he was pushed up against the wall by a furious-looking Taeyong. 

"You think I wanted to curse you? Fuck you, fuck your arrogance. I don't fucking get why Taeil even fucking likes a piece of shit like you." Taeyong spat, his wand fetched out of his robes, pointing it towards the taller boy. Realising what he had just said, Taeyong loosened his grip of Johnny and lowered his wand in defeat. Taeil wasn't going to be happy if he heard of this, especially directing his wand at the taller. 

Johnny didn't even push him away, surprisingly. He was completely in shock over what the pureblood had just told him.

Moon Taeil... liked him? "What are you talking about? Taeil... The parchment..."

"Taeil asked me to hand the parchment for you, to confess his feelings. I don't know if you know him? He is my best friend, but, he really likes you, ever since... I don't know. This is your problem. If the parchment still means nothing to you, just ignore it. Ignore what I just said, and stay away from him, continue as if he doesn't exist, and we never had this conversation. I'm leaving." Taeyong explained in disappointment and stomped away.

"T-Taeyong. Wait -" Johnny called. He can't believe what he just heard. His crush liked him back, remembers him, and most importantly, Taeyong was just trying to help him, and if he hadn't discarded the damn fucking parchment... If he hadn't been so stupid and blinded by his useless jealousy over the Slytherin.... 

Taeyong abruptly stopped midway, and loud enough from the spot he stood, he spoke up. "You know what, Youngho? I thought we would have gotten along, for Taeil and Jaehyun. Seems like I was wrong. And I am making sure he knows that too."

Johnny stood rooted upon hearing those words, his heart had dropped and crashed into hopelessness. 

 

 

 

The parchment was no longer there in the stall. The empty cubicle made him feel even more helpless.

"You know, he was just like that, where you are." A squeaky voice interrupted his train of thoughts. It was Moaning Myrtle, and of course she was going to butt herself into any situation.

Johnny absentmindedly asked. "Who?"

The ghost hummed a melody, so familiar. A song even Johnny knew by heart. Johnny turned to her disappearing figure in desperation. "Taeil?"

"The boy who looks like he was never happy every single time he stepped into this cubicle. He is quite a looker, I must say. Despite all that... crying." She made a disgusted face.  
"He always sang that song though, every single time in front of the mirrors, doesn't he? I've caught you looking at him from outside, I must say you're quite a handsome stalker." Myrtle giggled. "I'd love myself one like you."

Johnny ignored that statement, mind only set on Taeil. "What was he doing here the last time you saw him?"

"Hmm... He was crying of course. He was hugging his knees in front of the cubicle, holding onto some kind of scented parchment. Smelled really good." The ghost giggled once again. "He even transfigured himself some tissues, oddly blue coloured ones, and then he cried even harder."

Johnny remembered transfiguring blue tissues for him. Back then, he couldn't quite control the colours of whatever he transfigured, but seeing how the boy was crying then, it turned blue. He turned back to face the ghost, "And then?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Then he left. With the parchment at one hand, and he dumped the tissues into the cubicle. Couldn't flush it down, maybe it's still in there. You muggle-borns rely too much on, what's that thing called…ma-manu... quite a difficult word. You could have just used a spell." She giggled.

Hearing that, Johnny opened up the lid of the toilet bowl and found drenchedly soaked blue tissues. His heart broke once again at the sight. 

He fucked up really badly. He was going to need to confront Taeil.

 

 

"Jaehyun. I need a favour." The shorter Gryffindor groaned in response.

"It's not the Charms homework right? I told you I - "

"I know about you and Taeyong." Johnny quipped. 

Jaehyun just froze. "W-What?"

Johnny placed a hand on the latter's shoulder. "Now I need your help."

The shorter sighed. "Was it that obvious?"

 

 

"Taeil-hyung!" The Ravenclaw turned around only to be welcomed by the sight of his best friend's boyfriend. Well, 'secret' boyfriend. 

"Hello Jaehyunnie. Why did you run after me?"

The panting boy huffed to catch his breath. "Oh! Taeyong told me to tell you that... uhm... he needs to show you, something at the... abandoned bathroom, man I didn't actually know that anyone even dared step into that place but yeah."

Taeil simply stared at the boy. "There? I mean yeah, didn't think he'd have the balls to step a foot into it. Okay I guess, tell him I'll go there at lunch."

"No! You should go now!" The way Jaehyun firmly demanded made Taeil even more confused as to why he was reacting that way.

"Jaehyun, is there something you're not telling me?"

The blonde forced a laugh in embarassment. "No... Why would I lie to you, you're my favourite hyung," The younger boy slurred his words to distract the older with some aegyo.

Taeil managed to crack a small smile at the sight. "But it's not Taeyong, am I right? He didn't send you here.”

God, why must Johnny fall for a Ravenclaw? ‘He could see right through me’, Jaehyun wanted to die of embarrassment.

"Well, to be honest, it's actually..."

 

 

 

 

"Youngho. You called me here?" He is here, finally.

The Gryffindor came out of the stall right at the end, appearing upon Taeil’s call.

There he stood - Taeil's heart stopped, at the sight of Seo Youngho, with a parchment in his hand, a very familiar one, with a familiar scent that comes with it. The taller looked as handsome as ever, even with slightly darker eye circles and bags that Taeil thought was unfair. No one was supposed to still look half as good with such imperfections. The latter started walking towards him, and step by step, as the figure before him grew bigger and the gap smaller, he also felt his breath slowly being taken away. It was wrong, however. For the boy before him had broken his heart, dumped his confession into a toilet bowl. The scent of the parchment grew stronger and Youngho stopped in his tracks, an arm length away.

"Yeah... I came to... correct my mistake and clear some misunderstandings." Youngho replied, his free arm reached out to grab onto Taeil's, passing him the parchment.

"I believe that, we've misunderstood some things. I had no idea that the parchment you asked Taeyong to hand me was from you. I was angry, I was... blinded by my jealousy towards Taeyong that I... this is fucking stupid, but I assumed he was trying to make me back out of the game. I didn't even bother to read, I just... before I could even open it... I mean I came here to open it and I don't know, fuck, I don't deserve you, I - "

A finger was placed onto his lips and a hush made Youngho silent. Taeil was looking at him with sad eyes, one that contradicts the smile on his face. "You're crying."

He didn't even realise he had started crying. He brought up both hands to catch the tears falling and laughed awkwardly.

"This parchment you gave me... Is it the one I gave you?" Taeil's smile was still stuck on his face, as if trying to ease the tension. His eyes though, were cast downwards and Johnny had to fight the urge to tilt his chin up.

Johnny shook his head. He cleared his throat and continued. "Well, not quite. I amended a few stuff, other than that it's pretty much the same."

Taeil nodded in understanding and proceeded to open the parchment up. "You don't mind me reading it in front of you?"

Johnny straightened his posture. "Gryffindor's brave pride."

Taeil giggled, and for Johnny, it was like hearing the gates of heaven opening up just for him. The giggle disappeared as soon as the boy started reading through the content of the parchment, eyes turning glossy and lip bit in an attempt to hold in a possibly embarrassing whimper.

Johnny grew nervous every second longer Taeil took to read the parchment through. Aren't Ravenclaws supposed to be faster readers?

"Uhm, Taeil? I don't think I amended that much though?" 

"You didn't. But I'm fucking embarassed to even face you right now." Oh, Johnny thought. That's understandable, the boy held the nickname 'eMoontionally-awkward Taeil'. He personally thought that was an oddly endearing trait of the elder.

What surprised him came next. A loud thud - the parchment dropped, now decorating the floor of the bathroom - followed by his body being enveloped and heat pressed up against him.

Youngho couldn't believe this is happening. How much he had craved for Taeil, and here they were, in that position, him on the receiving end. He brought up his arms to wrap them around the smaller's frame, pulling the latter closer onto him, to mould their bodies together.

"Tae," Youngho wanted to speak up but was hushed once again by the smaller. "Shut up, I am embarrassed enough." Let me just hug you, his heart whispered. And by the way Youngho slotted his head into the curve of his neck, he believed that their hearts were interconnected all this while.

 

 

"What were we doing all those time? We could have shared more of this," a peck on the nose, "or this." Youngho buried his face at the corner of Taeil's neck. 

"Well, I still can't believe that you love me, even today. But..." Taeil shifted himself further from Youngho to have a clearer view of his boyfriend's face, even cradling it in his smaller hands, "... we just have to make up for those kisses by just kissing more often, am I right?" Followed by a peck on the lip that left the latter with eyes fluttered close and a lazily wide smile plastered on his face - he was in bliss, at peace, as if this was what heaven was like - and Taeil thought, he just might get used to this, feeling less blue than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @haechanstwin  
> curiouscat: standonghyuck
> 
> i am lonely and this work has been stuck in my notes for........ about a year+  
> am a nice donghyuck stan pls love my work lots thank u and johnil sails 
> 
> stream #boss #bds #go #touch


End file.
